


On The Third Day Of Christmas

by rivalshipping



Series: Merry Christmas Button! [2]
Category: DMMd, DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivalshipping/pseuds/rivalshipping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>My True Love Gave To Me:</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Three Neat Suits</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Two Crooked Ties</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>And An Explanation Of "Happy"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Third Day Of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> part two of button's gift yay

“Let me get your tie,” Aoba murmured from his spot on the edge of his and Noiz’s bed, reaching upward. His hair was swept up in a bun on the top of his head in preparation for doing the shopping; Noiz's brother teased him affectionately for putting up his hair when he went out, but it was the only sure fire way to make sure no one would touch it. The hair tie was the only shred of clothing on him. “Come here," he beckoned teasingly, letting the sheet in his lap slip lower. 

Noiz obeyed quietly and stood in between Aoba’s legs. Aoba tightened his thighs around Noiz's legs and his cheeks flushed, but he didn't move any further. Everything else on him was pristine: his black suit and white shirt crisp and straight, shoes shined, hair slicked back in a way that made it look professional but still a bit childish. Aoba always made a face when he got to his tie, though. “It’s fine,” he said, deadpan, while brushing his hand against the back of his head. 

Aoba smiled up at him as if he weren't purposely arousing him. “It’s crooked.” He took Noiz’s hands away from himself and rested them on his shoulders, sighing in satisfaction when Noiz's thin, curious fingers began to tangle in the loose strands at the nape of his neck and slide down his back. Aoba used his moments of distraction to straighten his tie and loosen it the slightest bit. Noiz was prone to losing himself while touching Aoba, and the older man definitely used it to his advantage. “Have a good day, alright?" Aoba said with a grin. "I’ll be here waiting for you.”

Instead of pressing a kiss to Aoba’s head and waving slightly like normal, Noiz heaved a deep breath and buried his face in his hands. "Alright," he murmured, turning away, but Aoba was quick to stop him by holding his elbow. 

"Noiz?" Aoba gently pulled the boy's hands away and frowned at him. "What's wrong?"

After their long argument about keeping things quiet from one another in their hotel seemingly so long ago, even the stubborn Noiz hesitated for only a moment before telling the truth. "I... Am I doing well?"

Aoba's frown deepened. "Doing well at what? Sit." He patted the seat next to him, uncaring about Noiz's timeliness like he usually was. "Explain," he commanded more than asked. 

Noiz dragged his tongue along the roof of his mouth, something Aoba knew was a habit he had when he first got his tongue ring, but now that he didn't have it the action was more nervous than anything. Aoba watched his gaze flicker from his shoes to the edge of the bed to Aoba's mouth and back again. "You're… I'm supposed to be taking care of you. That's why I brought you here. I'm," he cleared his throat, "Being successful." 

"And?" Aoba murmured, resting his chin on Noiz's shoulder. 

"You shop and clean and pay bills."

Aoba's hands wandered to Noiz's waist and he squeezed tightly. "I do."

Noiz made an impatient sound and almost stood, but seemed to think better of it, instead pushing Aoba onto his back and climbing on top of him. "You're not supposed to," he near hissed. "I promised you maids and servants and that you would never have to worry about anything--"

Aoba laughed lightly. "I don't want that," he interrupted, raising one hand to stroke Noiz's cheek. "I told you that when we got here. I want you to be happy for once, and I want-- Noiz, I'm sorry. Please don't cry."

The younger man turned his suddenly wet face into Aoba's hand, shutting his eyes tightly. "I am happy," he said haltingly. He opened his mouth to continue, but then he pressed his face to Aoba's chest, shuddering with tears.

Aoba was suddenly and vividly reminded of their time in Platinum Jail, when they were in the same position, the same desperate circumstances, and he promised Noiz he would get him to feel. Perhaps now he was feeling too much. "Deep breaths, Noiz," Aoba hushed, tangling his fingers in Noiz's hair, uncaring if it got mussed. "I love you, okay? I love you and I'm happy. So happy."

Noiz shook his head but didn't answer. Aoba reached as far as he could without jostling his boyfriend, catching the edge of his Coil on the bedside table with his fingertips and dragging it closer. He called Noiz's brother, still stroking the back of the younger man's head. "He's not coming in today," Aoba said quietly and without preamble. 

Noiz's brother didn't argue. "He's been doing well recently," he replied, sounding much older than his years. "Take as much time as you need."

"Thank you." Aoba dropped the Coil and wrapped both arms around Noiz's back, rubbing small circles into his vertebrae. "Stay here with me. Get undressed and tell me everything."

It was best to be absolutely blunt and to the point with Noiz, Aoba quickly learned. Too many words and he would tune out. Short, simple directions, and he would obey. Noiz pressed a kiss to Aoba's collar bone before sliding off of him, scrubbing at his eyes. Aoba watched him unbutton his shirt and trousers, toeing his shoes off and slipping out of everything else. When he was as naked as Aoba he slid back into bed and curled up at his side. 

"What's all this about promises?" Aoba whispered, tangling his legs with Noiz's. 

A heavy sigh, and then, "I'm the provider. You're supposed to… do everything someone wealthy would do. Not have to worry about me."

Aoba pressed his nose into Noiz's hair, then kissed the top of his head. "I'm always worried about you, Noiz. I've seen the inside of your mind. I know what can go wrong, and I know what can go right." He smiled a bit. "I like worrying about you because it gives me something to do all day while I look for a job. This isn't about you not being able to provide for me. It's about me wanting to be useful while you work your ass off to provide for me."

Noiz did chuckle at that. "I want you to relax sometimes."

"My whole life is relaxation here, Noiz."

The younger man huffed but didn't say anything further, his red-rimmed eyes staring just beyond Aoba's shoulder. "Are you sure you're happy?"

"As sure as I am that you're stressed and need sleep." Aoba kissed his head again, roughly. "I'll wake you for lunch."

Noiz looked up, his gaze searching. Apparently he found whatever he was looking for, because he bumped the side of his nose against Aoba's, their lips just barely brushing. Unsatisfied, Noiz leaned up on his elbow for more leverage and kissed Aoba again, deep and insistent. "Love you," he murmured against his boyfriend's lips. Aoba made a small sound of affirmation and held him tighter.


End file.
